Meeting
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: <html><head></head>Kid!Trek, Pre-Slash-El azul del cielo terrestre se encontraba tatuado en los ojos de ese niño humano quien lo miraba fijamente-</html>


**TITULO:** Meeting

**Capítulo:** One Shot

**Fandom:** Star Trek (Reboot)

**Pairing:** Kid!Trek, Pre-Slash (Spock+Kirk)

**Category:** Clasificándose como Fluffy.

**Raiting/Warning:** AU, PG, Kid!Trek, Pre-Slash. Cursilerías y Clichés.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Star Trek (TOS y Reboot), pertenecen a sus Creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de **fan para fans** sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto com punto mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction y Pre-Slash(Kid fiction) (Una pre relación Hombre+Hombre, en este caso se conocen en la niñez y hay algo de "química") __Si no te gusta__ entonces __**no leas**__ y así te evitarás un enfado que vaya en contra de tus creencias, gustos o cualquier cosa. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión leer esto. Así que evítate los insultos hacia una servidora porque __**no**__ voy a cambiar de forma de pensar y como dicen por ahí: __**"Sobre aviso no hay engaño".**__ Gracias_

* * *

><p><em>A todos ustedes quienes me dejan seguir con vida ya que me han permitido realizar mi historia número 98. Gracias por esto ^^<em>

* * *

><p>Amanda había llevado a Spock por primera vez a la tierra, Sarek autorizó el viaje con el único fin de que su hijo fortaleciera sus conocimientos sobre el territorio humano, una de las cuatro razas fundadoras de la Federación Unida de Planetas. Amanda sabía que el alto mando Vulcano no se encontraba satisfecho con esa decisión pues siendo Spock un <em>medio Vulcano<em> no era conveniente para él interrumpir su entrenamiento, sin embargo la decisión de ella radicaba en cuestiones personales pues la muerte de su padre la había orillado a regresar a la tierra y llevar a su hijo con ella. El trámite fue pesado, pero teniendo Sarek un lugar alto dentro del consejo, el protocolo se lo dejó a él. Por eso ahí estaban, con un muy quieto pero deslumbrado Spock de ocho años admirándolo todo y con ella volviendo a su lugar de origen.

Muchos años habían pasado desde que pisó la tierra por última vez, desde que el embajador Sarek la pidiera en matrimonio y ella aceptara viajar a Vulcano para estar a su lado. Once años desde entonces y fue grato regresar a su planeta, a pesar de la situación dolorosa en la que se encontraba.

-Madre.-Llamó Spock, atrayendo su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?

El niño, quien estaba agachado junto a un gran charco de agua, señalaba con su dedo.

-¿Qué criatura es esa?

Amanda se arrodilló a su lado, mirando atentamente lo que su hijo le mostraba.

-Eso, hijo mío, se llama rana. De la familia de los anfibios.

Spock parpadeó y abrió grande sus ojos oscuros, contemplando la pequeña criatura verde, amarilla y roja.

-Quedan muy pocas. En realidad pensé que se habían extinto…puede que sea la última.-Murmuró la mujer, sonriendo cuando la criatura se preparó para saltar.

El niño abrió la boca al mirar el gran salto que el anfibio efectuó.

-¿Por qué?-Indagó Spock.

-Evolución.-Indicó su madre con sencillez.-Ahora puedes encontrar otras especies.

Spock hizo la nota mental, su padre había sido muy explícito en ese viaje a la tierra, todo era exclusivamente instructivo.

Se suponía que debía estar avanzando en su entrenamiento como Vulcano, pero ese viaje a la tierra se había convertido en una oportunidad para comenzar a observar lo que las emociones humanas podían afectarlo y el cómo era conveniente desecharlas. A su regreso a Vulcano informaría a su padre sobre sus aprendizajes y reanudaría su entrenamiento.

En cierta forma comprendía la razón de su estadía en ese planeta. Unas horas atrás el padre de su madre había sido enterrado, y aunque él no tenía nada que ver con el hombre, guardó su comentario para más tarde, cuando pudiera discutirlo con su madre quien parecía muy interesada en el anfibio que saltaba. En ese momento se hallaban en un parque cercano al lugar donde la familia de su madre vivía, personas extrañas a su parecer pues siempre que se dirigían a él lo hacían como si tuviera algún tipo de retraso.

-Madre.-Llamó, después de que la rana perdió su interés.- ¿Cuándo regresaremos a Vulcano?

Amanda miró a su hijo y sonrió.

-¿Ya quieres regresar?

Spock jamás había visto a otros Vulcanos sonreír, esa era una _acción_ puramente humana que en secreto le agradaba. Su padre jamás debía enterarse de ello.

-No.-Dijo, girando su cabeza para buscar alguna otra cosa que llamara su atención.

Amanda continuó mirando a su hijo. Su familia siempre le había dicho que su decisión de desposarse con un Vulcano había sido extraña e impredecible, pero ella siempre había sido extraña e impredecible desde el día de su nacimiento.

Se suponía que naciera un jueves y nació un martes al principio de primavera. Se suponía que estudiaría en el colegio femenino donde su madre y abuela habían estudiado, optando por el mixto de sus hermanos. Se suponía que elegiría la universidad familiar y eligió la universidad donde su mejor amiga se apuntó. Se suponía que estudiaría abogacía como su padre y hermanos, término estudiando pedagogía en California, donde ejerció durante un tiempo. Se suponía que se casaría con Tom Robinson, el hijo mayor de la mejor amiga de su madre y terminó casándose con el embajador Vulcano que conoció en un viaje no planeado. De ella, la menor de los Grayson se esperó muchas cosas pero siempre hizo lo contrario, así que tampoco fue de esperar que el día anterior llegara a casa de su madre con su hijo, un pequeño niño de ojos inexpresivos y orejas puntiagudas que parecía mirarlo todo con la fascinación de cualquier infante, pero que respondía con la precisión y aplomo de cualquier adulto. Su familia no comprendía y ella no quería que lo hicieran. Lo único que siempre les agradeció fue el respeto sobre su vida y el que aceptaran a Sarek y ahora a Spock, era más que suficiente para ella. El dolor por la pérdida de su padre, al único a quien nunca pudo terminar de convencer que su vida era lo que ella deseaba, era tal vez el que tardaría en sanar.

Quizá esa había sido la razón de su viaje hasta la tierra y de llevar con ella al niño que miraba atentamente la mariposa morada posada en una flor roja.

-_Lepidópteroses_.-Señaló, aun antes de que su hijo cuestionara.-Mariposa, un insecto….

Spock asintió mientras su madre continuó su explicación, mirando las alas de la mariposa abrirse y cerrarse. En Vulcano, siendo su clima muy diferente al de la tierra, jamás encontraría la variedad de especies que veía. Esa visita estaba siendo productiva.

**oOoOoO**

-¡No es cierto!-Gritó el niño, empujando al que estaba frente a él.- ¡Mi mamá no es…!

-¡Una cualquiera!-Se defendió el que había sido agredido, levantándose del piso para mirar al otro con enfado.- ¡Eso dice todo el mundo!

Cerró las manos en puño, frunció el entrecejo, apretó los dientes y su cuerpo entero se crispó listo para atacar.

-¡No, Jim!

El niño miró la mano que lo había detenido.

-¡Suéltame, Johnny!-Gruñó, pero el agarre del otro lo hizo desistir.

-Si lo golpeas.-Susurró Johnny a su oído.-Tú madre se molestará.

-Pero…

-No lo hagas.

Jim forcejeó un momento más hasta que desistió.

-Si dices eso de nuevo.-Señaló, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras advertía al niño frente a él.-Voy a hacerte llorar, Mike.

El otro niño, a pesar de ser unos centímetros más grande que Jim, tragó saliva y asintió, alejándose. Sin embargo cuando estuvo a prudente distancia y se reunió con su grupo de amigos, comenzó a burlarse nuevamente de Jim, su madre y de su _condición_.

-Déjalo.-Negó nuevamente Johnny.-Ya verás cómo en unos años lo meten en prisión.

Jim entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Mike y a sus burlones amigos.

-No tengo mucho tiempo para esperar y verlo en prisión.

Johnny rió.

-Paciencia es algo que debes aprender.-Señaló, palmeando su espalda para que se girara y lo siguiera.

Con renuencia Jim siguió a su amigo, tratando de que su enfado se desvaneciera.

-¿Qué fue esta vez, Jimmy?

Tardó un momento en responder, sintiendo que los músculos de sus manos se tensaban aun más.

-Mamá.

Johnny Miller era por lo menos cinco años mayor que Jim, eran casi vecinos, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que la mamá de Johnny se había mudado. Johnny le había tomado afecto a Jim y lo adoptó como _hermano menor_, por eso, a pesar de ya no vivir en el mismo vecindario, continuaban frecuentándose.

Pero esa vez, a pesar de haberse alejado bastante de sus respectivos domicilios, se toparon con la desagradable presencia de Mike Craven y sus amigos. Mike trataba de hacerle la vida imposible a Jim quien a pesar de defenderse, siempre terminaba aplastado por los amigos de Mike y con varios moretones que su madre no toleraba y castigaba cruelmente.

-¿Qué dijo de tú madre esta vez?-Indagó Johnny, deteniéndose para mirar al niño que bajó la cabeza y tardó un momento en responder.

-Que…que…que mamá era una…

-Lo mismo dicen de la mía.-Señaló el mayor, elevando el mentón del niño quien estaba esforzándose por no derramar lágrimas.- ¿Y crees que les hago caso?, ¿Crees que me importa?

Jim movió negativamente la cabeza. Ya habían mantenido ese tipo de conversación antes.

-¿Entonces?, ¿por qué te molesta?

Johnny sabía que Jim aun era demasiado pequeño para razonar las cosas, pero si la vida iba a ser cruel con él, más valía que comenzara a hacerle frente desde ese momento. Quizá porque eran iguales le había agradado.

Jim agachó la cabeza, respiró un par de veces y habló.

-La próxima vez lo golpearé antes de que sus amigos lleguen. Voy a hacerle tragar sus palabras.

Johnny solo sonrió, revolviéndole los cabellos al niño.

-De acuerdo, entonces asegúrate de patearle el trasero y que se trague sus palabras por ahí. Créeme que después de eso lo pensará muy bien antes de decir algo sobre tú madre.

Jim sonrió, mostrando su dentadura, incluso el tercer diente de la izquierda que estaba por caer se movió con entusiasmo.

Ambos cruzaron la calle y caminaron hacia al parque, donde había juegos a los que Jim gustaba subir y animales que a Johnny le gustaba molestar.

**oOoOoO**

Spock estaba seguro que su padre no lo reñiría por no haber convivido con los humanos. Los familiares de su madre lo miraban, desde el primer momento…él elegiría la palabra curiosidad, dada la simpleza del pensamiento humano. Era lógico que así lo hicieran, ya que nunca habían convivido con un Vulcano. Su madre le había informado que había enviado fotografías de él, pero igual a la impresión que él podía experimentar al contemplar la flora y fauna de la tierra, concluía que sucedía lo mismo con los familiares de su madre al verlo a él.

No le agradaba ser contemplado como él lo hacía con el árbol que estaba mirando en ese momento, así que la oportuna excursión con su madre había favorecido las cosas. Su inquisitiva mente aun quería saber más, pero también deseaba regresar a Vulcano para continuar con su entrenamiento y tener control sobre las emociones humanas que lo embargaban.

-Mira.-La voz de Amanda lo distrajo, atrayendo su atención hacia un árbol vecino.-Qué curioso, un Canario.

Los ojos de Spock se movieron, tratando de buscar ese _canario_ que su madre había mencionado.

-Debió escapar de su jaula.

Spock miró detenidamente el árbol hasta que un ave rojiza llamó su atención. Estaba posada entre el follaje verde.

-¿.rio?-Pronunció despacio, saboreando las palabras de ese lenguaje terrícola que solo utilizaba con su madre y que le gustaba.

Amanda miró a su hijo y le acarició la cabeza, algo que le valió una mirada y una especie de sonrisa que ella sabía jamás sería real.

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó ella.-A veces olvido que nunca habías visto uno en tú vida.

A Spock le gustaba el tacto de su madre, un tacto cálido y lleno de un algo que le abrazaba el corazón de una manera que no podía explicar. Sabía que esa clase de contacto estaba prohibido, aun entre madres e hijos Vulcanos, pero era algo de lo que no deseaba desprenderse.

-Los canarios son…

-¿Por qué en Jaulas?-Indagó, posando su mano sobre la de su madre, quien entendió la indirecta.

Amanda sonrió. Ahí, en la tierra, su hijo podía ser tan humano como lo deseara. No se volvería a repetir. Así que disfrutó el contacto de su hijo.

-Es una mascota.

-Mas… ¿.ta?-Pronunció, nuevamente con lentitud.

-Los humanos son….a veces.-Dijo ella, tratando de encontrar las palabras más simples y recordando que a pesar de todo, su hijo solo tenía ocho años.-Los animales sirven de mascotas, compañía para los humanos.

Spock frunció el entrecejo.

-No entiendo el concepto.

Amanda rio.

-Es…para no sentirse solos. Los animales pueden ser una buena compañía.

-¿Entonces los otros humanos no son una buena compañía?

Amanda volvió a reír.

-Sí, pero aun viviendo con otros humanos es…agradable tener una mascota para acariciar, alimentar y para aprender a ser responsables.

Spock miró los ojos de su madre, sus facciones, su sonrisa y aunque trató de comprender lo que dijo, no pudo.

-¿La responsabilidad en los humanos es mantener a las mascotas en jaulas?

-No. La responsabilidad tiene muchos grados, Spock, pero en este caso implica el saber cuidar muy bien de esa mascota, ver que nada le falte y agradecer por su compañía. Además, no todas las mascotas son iguales. Los canarios son aves y las aves requieren de una jaula para que no se escapen. Como ese.-Dijo, señalando el ave que permanecía en el árbol.

Spock procesó el diálogo.

-¿Las mascotas?-Indagó con mayor seguridad.- ¿Pueden ser cualquier especie de fauna?

-Regularmente si.-Asintió Amanda.

-¿Incluso una rana?-Preguntó con Escepticismo el niño Vulcano.

-Incluso una rana.-Afirmó la mujer.

El niño meditó por un momento.

-¿Entonces se puede encontrar una mascota?

-Se puede.

-Pero…

-No todo en la vida es lógica, cariño.-Señaló Amanda, acariciando los cabellos de quien abrió mucho los ojos.

Su madre nunca lo llamaba así, no al menos que estuviera segura de que su padre se encontraba fuera del planeta.

Spock sintió que el cálido contacto con su madre se escapaba y parpadeó. Todo era extraño y la confusión, en ese caso, era originada por los sentimientos. Tal vez sería bueno regresar ya a Vulcano.

-Ma…

El canario emprendió el vuelo y Spock lo miró atentamente, fue entonces que algo en su interior se encendió. Sus piernas se movieron por sí mismas y sin reparar por su madre, siguió al ave.

**oOoOoO**

Jim estaba comenzando a aburrirse. Pensó que pasar el día con Johnny sería divertido pero su amigo había encontrado a otros amigos de su edad y ahora estaba charlando con ellos, y a él lo había dejado ahí en los juegos. A Johnny no le avergonzaba él, pero con la mirada le había indicado que se quedara un _momento_ en dónde estaba.

Bufó, girando nuevamente en el columpio. Tal vez sería mejor que regresara a casa, seguramente su tío Frank estaría molesto y lo reñiría hasta quedarse afónico…o quizá ni cuenta se había dado de que salió.

Su tío había estado saliendo con esa chica…Tina, creía él que se llamaba, no sabía de qué planeta había llegado pero su tío estaba muy emocionado al respecto.

Se dejó caer al piso y miró el cielo. Su madre casi nunca hablaba del espacio, a pesar de que siempre estaba en algún planeta o colonia. Winona lo quería, aunque casi nunca estaba en casa y soliera dejarlo largos periodos de tiempo con su tío Frank, él sabía que lo amaba. De alguna extraña manera lo quería y aunque a veces lo miraba fijamente y musitaba el nombre de su padre, él sabía que lo quería y que si no le hablaba de ciertos temas como el espacio, su padre, StarFleet y las naves, era por algo.

En realidad nunca se había preguntado lo que había más allá de las nubes blancas y el cielo azul sobre su cabeza, no le interesaba saberlo porque quizá su madre así se lo había inspirado. Pero en ese momento, solo por un segundo deseó saber lo que era mirar más allá de ese azul que aparentemente no tenía un fin.

Un ruidito, no muy lejos de ahí, llamó su atención, así que se enderezó y miró en rededor.

Buscó un momento y no pareció encontrar nada, hasta que volvió a percibir un tenue ruido a su izquierda hacia donde giró enseguida. Ahí, a muy corta distancia y sobre un tubo, se encontraba un pequeño pájaro rojizo.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con emoción, nunca había visto un pájaro de ese color, mucho menos tan bonito. Se levantó con mucho cuidado y se acercó sigiloso, pero eso no bastó para evitar que el ave volara.

-¡Rayos!-Gimió Jim. Pero no se dio por vencido, así que siguió al ave que se adentró en el parque.

**oOoOoO**

Spock estaba seguro de que el canario había volado justo en esa dirección, así que continuó caminando, pero un momento después se percató de que se había alejado de su madre. Se detuvo.

A su alrededor solo pudo ver árboles y un camino más adelante. Supuso, que si regresaba sobre sus pasos regresaría a donde su madre. Se pregunto, por primera vez, el motivo de su persecución sin sentido y lo atribuyó todo a la _descompensación_ irracional del planeta en sus sentimientos. En ese momento más que nunca deseó poder tener control sobre ellos.

Se preparó para regresar a donde su madre pero desistió cuando sus oídos captaron la sensible nota de aquel canario que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Sus piernas volvieron a moverse y siguió el sonido.

**oOoOoO**

Jim estaba seguro de que el ave se había ocultado en uno de los árboles, así que iba a encontrarlo para llevarlo a casa, entonces cuando su madre regresara se lo daría de obsequio. Seguramente se pondría muy contenta.

Abrió sus ojos muy bien, buscando aquí y allá con empeño e inusual paciencia, tratando de encontrar el próximo obsequio de su madre, hasta que un ruido volvió a captar su atención, así que ágil corrió hasta donde supuso encontraría el ave.

**oOoOoO**

Spock se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia. En ese lugar había sonidos que no identificaba y que le impedían captar el del canario.

Frunció el entrecejo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido que ya conocía, tratando de despejar los demás. Ese ejercicio era parte de su entrenamiento, lograr una absoluta concentración era el mayor logro, así que si él podía traer de regreso el sonido del ave, habría dado un buen paso.

Su respiración agitada no fue una buena señal, mucho menos por sus facciones molestas. Pronto fue consciente de que estaba desesperando y ese era uno de sus errores más comunes. Ser _mitad_, como los demás lo llamaban, sería siempre un rasgo negativo en su concentración. Alcanzarla le tomaría siempre la mitad del tiempo que al resto y eso le molestaba.

-_Despeja tú mente. Permite que la nada fluya_.

Pensó en las palabras de sus mentores. Respiró profundamente y volvió a concentrarse.

Escuchó nuevamente todos esos sonidos desconocidos, percibió aromas, el aire moviendo su ropa y cabello. Se sintió a sí mismo, de pie en aquel lugar, en aquel planeta. Sabía que lo que haría no sería una meditación como tal, para ello aun faltaba un largo camino, pero llegar a concentrarse en aquel sonido era un gran paso para sí mismo.

Para encontrar el sonido que buscaba pasaron varios segundos en los que solo se concentró en el viento agitando su cabello y luego, cuando estuvo seguro de poder dominar su propia respiración, por fin lo escuchó.

Fue solo un momento pero lo suficiente como para saber de dónde provenía. Abrió los ojos y caminó. Ni siquiera supo darle nombre a lo que experimentó en su pecho en ese momento.

**oOoOoO**

Jim sonrió cuando el ave rojiza por fin se detuvo en una rama no muy alta. A veces odiaba ser tan pequeño, pero ya crecería y sería más fuerte y alto que todos, y entonces ninguna ave se le ocultaría jamás.

Se detuvo justo debajo de la rama y se estiró todo lo que pudo, levantándose en puntitas. Ya casi lo tenía.

**oOoOoO**

Spock miró el momento justo cuando el canario se detuvo en la rama de un árbol. No se encontraba muy alto y entonces algo lo impulsó a tomarlo. Tal vez y después de todo el hecho de llegar hasta ahí solo para mirarlo no era algo lógico. Así que corrió hasta el árbol, se paró justo debajo de la rama y estiró la mano.

**oOoOoO**

Lo siguiente que ambos niños supieron fue que el ave voló después de que sus pequeñas manos chocaron, esto les hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo inevitablemente.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó Jim, cuando su espalda chocó duramente contra el piso.

No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, solo que repentinamente había querido tomar el ave y después caía.

Miró en rededor y fue entonces que vio a otro niño.

Spock ni siquiera se quejó por el golpe, estaba acostumbrado a los malos tratos por parte de _los demás,_ pero si buscó el origen de aquel alboroto porque lo que recordaba era estar alcanzando al ave y después caer.

Buscó a su alrededor y lo que encontró lo cambió para siempre.

El azul del cielo terrestre se encontraba tatuado en los ojos de ese niño humano quien lo miraba fijamente pero desprovisto de cualquier tipo de sentimentalismo absurdo que pudiera existir en otro humano. O al menos, en cualquier otro de los humanos que había conocido hasta ese momento. Parpadeó, tratando de saber si aquello era real o una visión.

Jim observaba fijamente al niño frente a él y le pareció un sueño.

-¿Eres real?-Indagó Jim, acercándose al otro niño quien de repente se sentó muy derecho mientras él utilizaba sus rodillas para sentarse también.- ¿O eres un elfo?

Spock parpadeó.

-¿Un elfo?

Jim sonrió, acortando la distancia e invadiendo el espacio personal del niño que nunca había tenido a nadie, excepto a su madre, tan cerca de él.

-Sí, un elfo.-Asintió Jim, mirando atentamente al niño humano que sorprendido aguardaba su explicación.-Lo vi en un libro holográfico.-Explicó con mucho ánimo.-Cuando mi mamá está en casa y no está molesta o cansada o triste o con sus novios, me lo lee. Es la historia sobre un pequeño elfo que es maltratado por otros elfos y su madre siempre lo protege.

Repentinamente el relato obtuvo toda la atención de Spock.

-Y el…elfo.-Dijo, mirando directamente los ojos de ese niño que lo inquietaba.- ¿Qué ocurre con él?

Jim se encontró entonces relatándole el resto de la historia, su historia predilecta en todo el universo porque había sido la primera en escuchar en toda su vida y porque cuando su madre se la relataba, sus ojos no parecían tan tristes.

-El pequeño elfo era molestado porque era diferente, era más listo que los demás.-Guiñó Jim tocándose la frente.-Además una de sus orejas era azul, por eso los demás elfos lo maltrataban pero siempre estaba mamá elfo para protegerlo. Pero un día mamá elfo tuvo que visitar a papá elfo en el bosque, entonces los elfos malos llevaron al pequeño elfo al bosque de los humanos y lo dejaron ahí. El pequeño elfo, asustado, comenzó a llamar a su mamá pero entonces, como era muy inteligente, pidió ayuda a los animales del bosque quienes lo llevaron a un camino donde podría volver a su casa. Pero cuando el pequeño elfo caminaba por ahí, un niño humano apareció.-Señaló Jim, haciendo un sonido grueso con la voz.-El pequeño elfo nunca había visto un niño humano y el niño humano nunca había visto un elfo, así el pequeño elfo encontró a un amigo niño humano y ya no estuvo nunca más solo.

A pesar de que la historia era incoherente y supuso, se había omitido más de toda la historia, le pareció aceptable.

-¿Entonces eres un elfo?-Insistió Jim, acercándose al rostro de Spock quien instintivamente se alejó.

-No.-Negó, saliendo del alcance del niño para levantarse y sacudirse la tierra.-Soy un Vulcano.

Jim parpadeó.

-¿Un Vulcano?

-Así es.

Spock entonces creyó que más que decepcionado por haber roto la fantasía del niño, este parecía el doble de emocionado.

-¡Wow!-Dijo, brincando para volver a ponerse al lado de Spock.-¿Y qué haces aquí?

Spock seguía creyendo que los ojos de ese niño eran algo maravilloso.

-Veo...el canario.

Jim frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Te extraviaste?

-No.-Negó, desviando el rostro.-Mi madre y yo estábamos…

La palabra pareció de pronto iluminar nuevamente el rostro de Jim.

-¿Tú madre?

-Sí, mi madre.-Asintió Spock.-Pero no me he perdido. Soy capaz de regresar a donde…

-Debe estar preocupada por ti.-Indicó el niño humano, mirándolo atentamente y esta vez sintió con claridad que su rostro parecía muy caliente.

-No, ella no…

-Cuando no llego a casa.-Señaló Jim con firmeza.-Mamá siempre está preocupada y después me riñe y luego me abraza y me envía a la cama sin cenar…pero debe estar preocupada.-Señaló, regresando al punto de la conversación.

-No entiendo.-Dio el niño Vulcano.-Si tu madre se preocupa, ¿por qué te envía a la cama sin cenar?

Jim se alzó de hombros.

-Castigo.

Amanda nunca había hecho eso y dudaba que fuera a hacerlo, pero tampoco nunca antes se había…extraviado en un planeta que no fuera Vulcano. De pronto el hecho de regresar a su lado fue imperativo.

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a buscarla.-Se ofreció Jim de inmediato, sonriendo cuando los ojos de Spock lo miraron.

Ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¡Muy bien! Busquemos a tú mamá. ¿Por dónde viniste?

Spock le señaló el punto y ambos emprendieron el camino.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Jim un momento después.

El niño Vulcano tardó un momento en responder.

-No sabrías pronunciarlo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el otro sin comprender.

-Porque mi nombre es Vulcano y tú no hablas Vulcano.

Jim vio un buen motivo ahí. Aun así no desistió.

-Entonces… ¿Tus amigos cómo te dicen?

Spock volvió a tomarse su tiempo en responder.

-No tengo amigos.

Jim efectuó un mohín.

-Eso es muy feo. Yo solo tengo un amigo, se llama Johnny, pero a veces prefiere estar con amigos de su edad.

-¿Por qué?

-Es mayor que yo. Yo tengo cinco.-Señaló con una mano.

Ambos continuaron caminando, cruzando una pequeña vereda.

-Spock.-Susurró el niño vulcano.-Mi madre me llama Spock. Es el nombre humano que ella me dio.

Jim sonrió.

-¡Es un nombre muy lindo! ¡Me gusta cómo suena! ¡Spock!, ¡Spock!, ¡Spock!

Y Spock pensó que le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de ese niño.

-Yo me llamo James Tiberius Kirk. Pero puedes llamarme Jim.

-Jim.-Murmuró Spock, saboreando el nombre humano en sus labios y mirando la sonrisa del niño a su lado.

Después de eso llegaron al lugar donde su madre y él habían estado, sin embargo en ese momento su madre no se encontraba sola. Uno de sus hermanos estaba con ella. Al verlo llegar, ella corrió hacía él.

-¡Spock!-Gritó y titubeó dos segundos antes de abrazarse a su hijo, el cual parpadeó.

-Me disculpo, madre, por haber desaparecido de esa manera.-Indicó el niño vulcano, tras mirar el rostro acongojado de su madre.

Amanda miró un momento más a su hijo antes de volver a abrazarlo y asentir con la cabeza.

Dos segundos le había tomado percatarse de que su unigénito no se encontraba a su lado. Desesperada había recorrido los alrededores del parque y al no encontrarlo entró en pánico como toda madre. Después de eso acudió a uno de sus hermanos quien había estado ayudándola a buscar a Spock. Unos minutos atrás habían estado sopesando la posibilidad de acudir a la policía, pero la figura de su hijo le regresó el aliento.

A pesar de que Spock era medio Vulcano y que poseía una prodigiosa inteligencia y fuerza, continuaba siendo un niño y ella su madre. Era imposible que sus preocupaciones quedaran de lado ante un suceso como ese.

Cuando se sintió con la suficiente fuerza se separó de su hijo y lo enfrentó.

-¿En dónde estabas?-Indagó, con la suficiente firmeza como para expresarle al niño Vulcano su molestia.

-Me…extravié.-Señaló, pensando que era lo más conveniente decir.

Amanda enarcó una ceja, sin embargo el pequeño invitado la distrajo de cualquier cosa que pudiera agregar.

-¿Tú también te extraviaste?-Indagó en dirección de Jim, quien miraba a Amanda atentamente.

-No.-Negó un poco desilusionado.-Usted no es Vulcana.

Amanda pareció no comprender.

-Mi madre es humana.-Explicó Spock con paciencia.-Mi padre es Vulcano.

Jim miró al hombre que rezagado, contemplaba la escena.

-Él es el hermano de mi madre.-Explicó Spock con paciencia.-Mi padre se encuentra en Vulcano.

-Oh.-Sonrió Jim.

-Spock, ¿puedes explicarme quién es él?-Preguntó Amanda una vez las cosas se hubieron solucionado, aparentemente.

-Él, madre.-Señaló el niño Vulcano.-Es quien me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí.

-Yo soy Jim.-Saludó, tendiéndole educadamente la mano a Amanda quien miraba atentamente al niño rubio de ojos azules.

-Hola, Jim. Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Spock.-Sonrió Amanda, recordando lo distinto que era interactuar con los niños humanos y Vulcanos.

Spock miró el intercambio entre su madre y Jim, y de inmediato desvió la mirada.

-Esto es común en la tierra, Spock.-Aclaró su madre y el niño Vulcano solo asintió.

Jim sintió entonces que su _labor_ había finalizado.

-Creo que debo irme.

-Jim.-Detuvo Amanda.- ¿En dónde está tú madre?

El niño solo sonrió.

-Estoy con un amigo.

Amanda miró al niño con cierta desconfianza.

-Podemos ir a casa de mi madre y llamar a la tuya para que venga y…

Pero Jim negó.

-Mi amigo espera del otro lado del parque.

Y no hubo poder que lo hiciera desistir, por eso Amanda solo suspiró, inclinándose hacia el niño.

-Ten cuidado de regreso, ¿está bien, Jim?

El niño asintió.

-Gracias por ayudar a Spock.

-No fue nada.-Negó, despidiéndose de la mujer que caminó hasta donde su hermano, dándole espacio a los niños para que se despidieran.

Spock entonces sintió algo extraño en el pecho, una sensación que lo oprimía con fuerza y no era agradable. El hecho de que Jim se fuera no le gustaba.

-Fue lindo conocerte.-Sonrió Jim, tendiéndole la mano.

-Los Vulcanos no hacemos eso.

-¿Entonces cómo se despiden?-Preguntó el niño, mirando a Spock elevar la mano derecha y separar sus dedos hasta formar el saludo vulcano.

-Larga vida y prosperidad.-Murmuró el niño Vulcano, experimentando un nudo en el estómago al saber que no volvería a ver jamás al niño humano ni a sus ojos azules.

Jim parpadeó pero de inmediato sonrió y con algo de dificultad trató de imitar el saludo del niño vulcano, quien sorprendido, lo miró intentar una y otra vez hasta que lo logró.

-Larga vida y prosperidad para ti también, Spock.

Pero más sorprendido quedó, cuando la mano de Jim aun en forma de saludo Vulcano se pegó a la suya.

No creía haber escuchado hablar de algo como eso, pero estaba seguro que el significado era el mismo que el de los adultos comprometidos.

Le tomó un momento más el separar las manos y miró al sonriente niño quien le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Quizá Jim jamás sería consciente de eso pero, acababa de darle su primer beso y eso, junto con su sonrisa y sus ojos azules iban a ser realmente molestos de eliminar cuando su entrenamiento de meditación se reanudara.

Ese viaje a la tierra había resultado contraproducente.

**oOoOoO**

Cuando Jim regresó a los juegos, Johnny lo esperaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde te metiste?

La sonrisa del niño no le dijo nada.

-¡Este será el mejor día de mi vida, Johnny!

El mayor no comprendió.

-¿Qué?

Pero Jim no explicó nada porque conocer a Spock había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido. Le habían gustado sus orejas, como las del pequeño niño elfo de su libro holográfico, pero sobre todo sus ojos, que lo contemplaban todo y a la vez dejaban ver mucho de lo que deseaba.

Se preguntó, mientras caminaba con Johnny gritando cosas tras de él, si alguna vez volvería a verlo. Deseó, de todo corazón que así fuera para volver a _estrechar_ las manos con él.

**FIN**

Como buen AU modifiqué muchas cosas, entre ellas el lugar de residencia paterna de Amanda ya que ella es de Vancouver, pero si agregaba eso Jim y Spock jamás se habrían conocido de dejar la realidad, así que me permití un cambio de _locación_ y creo que estuvo bien ^^

¿Continuación? Lo estoy pensando, el problema es que no sé cómo sería. Igual permanecer atentos que la musa puede hacer cualquier cosa.

Muchísimas gracias por leerme, en verdad no tengo como agradecerles ^^

Ya solo me queda una historia para el fic 100 y este tiene que ser especial. Ya veremos que sale.

Nos vemos pronto, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_**Abril 2011**_

_PD1: ¿Comentarios? Créanme que los valoraré, así que no sean tímidos y díganme que les pareció esta historia._

_PD2: Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
